The Reason
by YamakitoMatsukari
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy return to Hogwarts three years later... AS TEACHERS! Will their long-standing feud prevent each other from seeing what they really want? (DRACOHARRY SLASH!)
1. Chapter 1

_I've found a reason for me,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you…_

Draco Malfoy once again walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been three years since he had been here last. Now, at 21 years of age, he had returned… as the potions master. After Snape's death in the war, Hogwart's was in need of a new instructor. Draco passed by the Great Hall, hardly believing that once again, he was back here. There was still about a month before the students would be back. Then, he saw someone that made his heart jump, and then nose-dive into his stomach. _Harry Potter._


	2. Chapter 2

_I've found a reason for me,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you…_

Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall, enjoying his breakfast provided by the house-elves. Dumbledore had mentioned someone else from his year would also be teaching here… he just had yet to find out who. He had a feeling that question was answered as Draco Malfoy walked through the door.

"Malfoy." He whispered, and rolled his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that Draco didn't have the same malicious evil look in his eyes. It was almost like he had learned a lesson.

"Potter. Fancy seeing you here… I'm surprised… I thought you were going to be an Auror." Draco said, his famous sneer returning to his face. He looked at Harry. It was obvious that he had matured much in the three years since they had seen each other. "Don't tell me… you flunked training?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Harry said, no longer wanting to finish his bacon. He rose from his seat.

"Aw… did I push Potter's button? Looks like we're going to have just as much fun as we did in school." Malfoy said. He had also matured, but the mere sight of Potter removed all of his life's lessons from memory. Or at least the maturing ones.

"No, I just thought I could do more good here." Harry replied, trying not to give into Malfoy's snobbery.

"Typical, Potter. Still trying to be the hero. Haven't you learned that gets you nowhere?" He asked. Draco had managed to touch Harry's nerve. He paused.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked suspiciously, sitting back down in his chair.

"Just look at you… all your life you've been the hero… everyone's favorite. And now, you're miserable. Everyone you've ever gotten close to has either died, or stabbed you in the back. Look at Weasley… he went off and married YOUR GIRL!" Draco paused… he wondered how he was going to break this next thing to Harry. "You need to start living for yourself, Har- I mean… Potter." Draco turned bright red. His slip-up caught Harry's attention.

"What… did you…" Harry started.

"It was nothing." Draco interrupted. "But look… stop trying to be the hero, and have some fun for once."

"Why are you trying to help me?" Harry asked, not fully interpreting Draco's intentions.

"Because… because… I…"

**Will Draco tell Harry? PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay… yeah… I know the first two have been pretty short… can't help it! It's just how I write… I do plan on lengthening the next chapters… so… have fun, happy reading, AND REVIEW, _S'IL VOUS PLAIT_!!!**

_I've found a reason for me,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you…_

"Why are you trying to help me?" Harry asked, not fully interpreting Draco's intentions."Because… because… I…" Draco stuttered. This was quite unlike him… he normally had no problem expressing his feelings toward anyone. Except this was really the first time he was expressing love and not hate. He didn't know how to do that.

"Because what?" Harry asked, cruelly.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" Draco yelled. Everyone got quiet. Draco blushed, and Harry gawked.

"You- you… what?" Harry asked, completely stupefied.

"I love you, Harry. I have since… well, since first year at Hogwarts. I wanted ever so desperately for you to be sorted into Slytherin; that way, we could share a dorm… and maybe a little bit more." He concluded softly. Harry sat there, his mouth wide open.

"Um… can we move this conversation somewhere a little more private?" Harry asked, nervously. Here he was, talking to Draco Malfoy… his rival of 7 years, only to find out that he LOVED HIM?

"S-sure." Draco stammered. He didn't realize that his first day back at Hogwarts was going to have him reveal his true love for Harry.

"Um… m-my office?" Harry suggested. Draco nodded in agreement. Harry led him out of the great hall to a set of stairs. They silently climbed up to the 5th floor. They reached Harry's door that, back in the day, would have been filled with all sorts of odds and ends, depending on who was occupying it.

"_Alohomora_." Harry whispered, unlocking the door. He pushed it open, and gestured for Draco to go in. He closed the door behind him, and re-locked it with a wave of his wand.

"So…" Draco nervously squeaked.

"So… take a seat… if you want." Harry said, motioning towards a chair. He plopped himself into the big chair behind his desk. He twirled his wand between his fingers. "Now… tell me everything."

"I love you, Harry. I've always loved you. I just never knew how to show it; especially with my father being Voldemort's right-hand man." Harry didn't bat an eyelash at the mention of the defeated Dark Lord's name, but simply nodded. "I don't know if you know this or not, but I never joined the ranks of the Death Eater's. I never accepted the Dark Mark." Draco said. Harry's eyes flew as far open as they possibly could, and he sat straight up in his chair.

"W-w-what?!" Harry yelled, nearly choking just at the news.

"I didn't want to have to hurt you, someday." Draco said, and looked down. A single glistening tear rolled down his face. Harry got up from his chair and walked over to him. He delicately placed his hand on Draco's cheek. He traced his jaw line, and gently lifted his face, so he could look at it. It was beautiful His blonde hair was slicked back, and his grey eyes that used to show no emotion, now sparkled with something they never had before: love.

"You… you did that… for me?" Harry asked, still shocked. Draco merely nodded. Harry pulled him up out of the chair and embraced him tightly. Who would've thought that two sworn enemies could be the best of friends, maybe even lovers?

"Draco?" Harry whispered softly in his ear.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco said softly, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you, too." He said. Then, they pulled apart from their embrace, and kissed. A soft, gentle brush of the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, trying to bring him as close to him as he could. Draco softly licked Harry's lips, as though asking for permission to enter. Harry quickly granted it, opening his mouth. Their tongues touched for the first time. They fell gracefully to a couch sitting against the far wall. Tongues massaging each other, Draco and Harry tried to get as close to each other as they could. There was a knock at the door.

"Leave it." Draco whispered, nibbling softly on Harry's ear.

"Okay." They returned to their kiss. The door swung open.

"MR. POTTER, WHEN I KNO- ." Albus Dumbledore was cut short as he saw the two. "Never mind." He said, as he turned around, and left.


End file.
